headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
2-Headed Shark Attack
| running time = 88 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} 2-Headed Shark Attack is a low-budget American horror film blending elements of the science fiction and predatory animal genres. It was directed by Christopher Ray with a script written by Edward DeRuiter and H. Perry Horton. The movie was produced by The Asylum and was released direct-to-video on January 17th, 2012. As its title suggests, the movie involves a hapless group of boaters and scantily-clad women who fall prey to a 2-headed shark. The film stars Carmen Electra as Anne Babish, Charlie O'Connell as Professor Babish, Brooke Hogan as Kate, Christina Bach as Dana, Gerald Webb as Han, David Gallegos as Paul, Geoff Ward as Cole and Mercedes Young as Liza, as well as plenty of others who probably zigged when they should've zagged (not that it makes much of a difference when your opponent has two heads). Plot Cast Notes & Trivia * 2-Headed Shark Attack redirects to this page. * The tagline for this film is, "1 Body, 2 Heads and 6,000 Teeth." * Production on 2-Headed Shark Attack began on August 12th, 2011. IMDB; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Box office & business. * This movie was shot on-location in the Florida Keys, Florida. IMDB; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Filming locations. * The prebook release date for 2-Headed Shark Attack was January 3rd, 2012. The Asylum; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); Prebook date. * 2-Headed Shark Attack premiered on Syfy on January 17th, 2012. It was released to DVD in Region 1 format by The Asylum on May 8th, 2012. Amazon.com; 2-Headed Shark Attack (2012); DVD; Product details. * Actress Christina Bach is credited as Christina Bach Norman in this film. * Actress Mercedes Young is credited as Mercedes C. Young in this film. * Actor Casey King is credited as Casey King Leslie in this film. * This is Christopher Ray's fourth film as a director and his third film in the sci-fi/horror franchise. * This is Edward DeRuiter's second film as a screenwriter and his first film in the sci-fi/horror genre. * This is H. Perry Horton's second film as a screenplay writer and his second film in the horror genre. It is his first work in the sci-fi genre. * Director Christopher Ray is the son of noted exploitation director Fred Olen Ray. * Originally, the design of the shark was that one head would be situated atop the other. Creature designer pushed to change the design to side-by-side heads. * Actress Brooke Hogan is also known as a model, pop singer and Reality-TV icon, in addition to being the daughter of World Wrestling Entertainment Hall of famer Hulk Hogan. She appeared on the TV series Hogan Knows Best, which chronicled the personal lives of Hulk Hogan and his family. Recommendations External Links * * 2-Headed Shark Attack at Wikipedia * * * * * References Gallery 2-Headed shark 001.jpg 2-Headed shark 002.jpg 2-Headed shark 003.jpg 2-Headed shark 004.jpg 2-Headed shark 005.jpg Waterboarder.jpg Hot boat chick.jpg Franklin Babish.jpg Kate - 2-Headed Shark Attack.jpg Anne and Franklin Babish.jpg Whining blonde chick.jpg Idiots watch a shark.jpg More shark victims.jpg Walking Happy Meals.jpg Brooke Hogan to the Rescue.jpg Atlantic Ocean.jpg ---- Category:Films Category:The Asylum Category:2012 films Category:Horror Film List Category:Brooke Hogan